Three screaming children and Two crazy parents
by embella
Summary: My thoughts reeled, Of course I wasn't pregnant. Or was I? Edward would surely hate me. Or would he? Bad summery, please read and tell me what you think! first REAL long fanfic Discontinued....
1. Your Pregnant?

**This is my first long fan fic! I hope we all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other stories. If I did I wouldn't be writing this!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three screaming children, Two crazy Parents, and a Partridge in a pear tree

Your Pregnant!?

BPOV

I opened the door and walked right in. Not that anyone minded. They probably heard me all the way down the driveway. Just as I was barely in the door, Emmet comes out of nowhere to give me a big bear hug. The hug got cut shorter than normal. He just looked at me with this look then picked me up from under my arms like a five year old until I was eye level with him. Then in the loudest voice he could muster (Which was pretty loud), "Your pregnant!" I was speechless. Then he lifted me skyward and pressed the side of his head to my stomach.

In about five seconds the rest of the Cullen family was surrounding Emmett and I. I don't think I could have blushed any redder than I did. I wasn't sure if Emmett had noticed but he sure did when an icy voice rang behind me, "Put her down." My feet touched the wood floor boards lightly and Emmett slowly backed away. No one said anything. Everyone stared at me.

Emmett's words registered in my mind. _PREGNANT!!!_ _What did he mean by that. Of course I wasn't pregnant. I mean, how could I. I mean… I mean… _My heart was racing faster than I thought possible. I was nervous, anxious, sad, happy, angry, confused… I didn't know what I was. Everyone kept staring at me. No one said anything. They just stared. Then the edges of my world got fuzzy. Things got foggy. _I… I…_ My world went black.

"Bella," Something was calling my name. _Wait, I'm coming._ I didn't know what to think. Then the world flooded back. I was drowning in it. _"Your pregnant!" _The words rang through my head. "Bella…" There, that was my name again. I couldn't get enough breath. I had to sit up, I had to see again. I needed my world back because I was NOT pregnant. I just couldn't be. I just couldn't.

EPOV

_PREGNANT! What did Emmett mean by that. Bella wasn't pregnant. I would have known, Right?_ I couldn't do anything. I just stared at Bella. She was flushed bright red. I wasn't the only one starring either, the rest of the family was just gapping at her. What was Emmett thinking when he said that! _'Dude, Edward, ya'll did it! And here I thought vampires couldn't have children.'_ If looks could kill, Emmett would be pushing up daisies five times over. _'Edward, you know what I meant. I didn't hurt her. Calm down.'_ Calm down!!! Calm down!!! I was CALM!!! I can't have children and here, Bella is pregnant! Well, so Emmett said. He must be wrong. She wouldn't… Would she? I tapped into everyone else's mind.

'_Relax Edward, we'll get the bottom of this.'_ Carlisle, of course.

'_Ooo… All the shopping we'll have to do. I hope she'll have twins. A boy and a girl. Or maybe a set of three! All the cute, tiny clo…'_ I didn't want to finish Alice's thoughts.

'_I'm going to be a grandma!'_ Was no one else concerned except for me!

'_Bella, relax. You're reeking havoc on my emotions.'_ What was she feeling? Anger swelled up inside me. _'Edward…'_

'_But…'_ I was ripped from Rosalie's thoughts as I saw Bella weakening and crumple to the ground. I rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. She had fainted.

"Bella," She had to come to. She had questions to answer. _How could she… Who was he? Did Alice see something. I… I…_ There was a complete lose of words. I had no idea what to think. The thought of someone else touching my Bella in that way caused a swell of anger come through me. _How DARE he!_ I saw Jasper flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"Edward…" A hand lay rest on my shoulder. "Bring Bella up to my study." I picked my her up in my arms. _She wouldn't have…_ It's all I could think of. I thought we were happy together. "Everyone else, leave."

I was left alone with Bella. Slowly I made my way up to Carlisle's office. I didn't want to rush. I didn't want the answers. "Bella…" I shook my head. _She wouldn't have…_ Then her body shifted. Her breathing quickened. She was coming to.

"Edward." It was faint but with my abilities, I could hear her easily.

"Yes." I didn't mean to sound cold. She was looking at me now and she flinched.

"I…" Before she could continue I cut her off.

"We're going to go speak with Carlisle." I showed no emotion. I couldn't believe she would do this to me. _I thought we were happy with each other!_

"Oh." I set her down seeing as we were outside the door to the study. _Come in._ I opened the door and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Bella soon followed.

"I don't have an answer right now. Give me a second to think." He was straight and firm, no emotions showing.

_Edward, have you two ever…_ I knew what he meant. I nodded once. He took that into account then asked another question. _Has Bella eve been with someone else?_ I'd like to say no, "I don't know." _Go for a walk Edward, let me talk with Bella._ I almost didn't care anymore. I thought we were happy!

As I left, I stole a look at Bella. She was curled up in the chair next to where I was sitting. She showed no emotion, but looked out the window behind Carlisle. _I wish I knew what she was thinking._

BPOV

"I don't know," I was sure I knew what Carlisle had asked. How could he not know!? He must know that he was the only one for me. Why were we even questioning this. Of course I wasn't pregnant. Emmett must be drinking some rabid blood.

Edward got up to leave. I couldn't look at him. _Doesn't he know that he's the ONLY one for me!?_

The door closed with a soft click. I turned to look at Carlisle. _What was that look in his eyes? Was he sad? Disappointed? Angry…_ "I…" What should I say. _I've only had sex with your darling son so Emmett must be mistaken._ Right… Like that would work.

"Bella, I know you haven't been with anyone except for Edward, even though he's now doubting you." _Doubting me… Oh, Edward, I'd never do that to you. Don't you know me!?_ Tears welled up in my eyes. I tried to blink them back, but there were too many. I finally stopped trying as the trickle made it's way down my cheeks.

"How?" It was all I could say. I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, but before we completely jump to that stage, why don't we make sure you are pregnant." Logical Carlisle.

"Okay."

"I'm going to ask you some questions and I'd like you to answer them honestly."

"Okay." Thoughts reeled through my head. _ What kind of questions? Would there be any tests? What if I didn't remember? What if I told the wrong truth? What if.. What if.._

"When, if at all, would the baby have been conceived?"

"Um…" Think Bella, you should know this, "Around a week and a half to two weeks ago."

He nodded then continued, "Have you passed the time for your period and not received it?"

I panicked. I had, but I hadn't thought much about it. I just thought maybe since we did it so close to my time that it was put off or something. "I…" deep breath Bella, "Yes, it was five days ago. No, I never got it."

"Has your chest been sore at all?"

I blushed at this questions. Think Bella, think! "I… I don't think so." Say yes! It was yesterday, "Wait, no, I mean, yes. Yesterday I noticed it went I was showering." Deep breaths.

Carlisle smiled, "Well then, taking into account with the way you have been acting for the past week, I'd say you're pregnant."

I just stared at him. _PREGNANT! But… but… What if Edward didn't want a child? He wouldn't make me give it up would he? Would it be human? What about school? What about turning into a vampire. What about… _I cried. _What if Edward didn't want a child. He'd be angry. He'd hate me and me being human._ I cried even harder. _He would hate me!_

"Bella, why are you crying? You're suppose to be happy." _Happy! Happy! How could I be happy when Edward would hate me?_ I looked up and he was genuinely confused.

"Edwardwouldhateme! HewouldwantmetogiveupthechildandIknowthatIcouldnot!" I was starting to hyperventilate. I sobbed and sobbed. I wasn't even sure if Carlisle could understand me, but I was past caring. I buried my face in my hands.

Hands on my shoulders lifted me up then wrapped around me in a big hug. I couldn't help myself, I hugged back harder than I thought possible, but the tears never ceased.

CPOV

I couldn't bare to see her sit there all by herself crying. _What did she mean by 'Edward would hate her.' Of course he wouldn't._ I stood up and walked at vampire speed around to Bella. Comforting her was all I could do. She and Edward would have to work this out though I would warn him about her instability right now. Alice would definitely see that everything went alright between the two. I'm sure she is excited about shopping for a baby. _The poor kid._

"Bella, I know Edward won't hate you. He's just confused because he thinks you had sex with someone else. I can't help you here though. You're to have to work that out with Edward. Just tell him the truth." She was hugging me now harder and her sobs turned dry. I released her and stepped back. "Why don't you go wait up in Edward's room. I'll go get him." She nodded and left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's chapter one. I have a vague idea of where I want the story to go, but your encouraged to help me! I'm going to try to post a chapter a week, so please keep up with it. 

-Embella


	2. Congratulations

**I couldn't help but write the next chapter. Hope you like!**

Three screaming children, Two crazy parents, and a Partridge in a pear tree

Congratulations

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I walked out of Carlisle's study and walked up to Edwards room. I was too numb to realize I hadn't even tripped. _How could I be pregnant? Edward would hate me._ I sat down on the leather couch as a wave of memories flooded my brain. All the times I'd cuddled with Edward. The few times I rolled over and fell because I forgot I was on the couch. There would be no more of those type of memories. This was it for me and Edward. I knew he wouldn't want to have a child. Oh, what would I do if we asked me to give it up? I could never do that. This baby was all that I would have left of Edward.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes. There he was, standing in the door frame. I wanted to rush up to him and hold on for dear life; to never let go. Instead I just stared at him. What was I suppose to do? "Bella, how could you?" _How could I? What did he mean?_

"I don't understand." My voice was barely a whisper. I was going to lose my Edward. My heart, my soul, and all my love. I was going to lose everything.

"What do you mean, you don't understand. Your pregnant Bella, and I can't get you pregnant." He said this very flatly but I heard the undertone. He was angry.

"I didn't sleep with anyone else, if that's what your driving at!" I was angry now. How could he think I would do that? I loved him!

"Don't sit there and tell me you didn't sleep with someone else. Your pregnant and I can't have any children. Two and two aren't making four, Bella." He was raising his voice now. I wasn't sure if anyone else was in the house, but if they were, they were going to get one hell of a show.

"Don't you tell me what to do Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! I have NEVER sleep with anyone else except for you! I don't know how or why I'm pregnant and neither does Carlisle, okay?" I was just plain out pissed now.

"Just come clean, Bella." His voice was reserved and quiet; almost calm. He was giving up!

"There's nothing to come clean about. I've never sleep with anyone else and that's a fact! I don't know how you could doubt me. I love you Edward! And if I'm pregnant then I'm going to carry this child whether you like it or not. It's all I have left of you. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'll save you the effort and leave." I got up by now and stomped off in tears.

EPOV

Edward, you need to calm down! This yelling isn't helping Bella any. You need to face the facts, she's never slept with anyone else. Your stressing her out more than she needs to be. You've been to medical school; use your head. Carlisle was right about the last part. 

"Just come clean, Bella." I quieted my voice, hoping it would calm her down. It only seemed to piss her off even more.

"There's nothing to come clean about. I've never sleep with anyone else and that's a fact! I don't know how you could doubt me. I love you Edward! And if I'm pregnant then I'm going to carry this child whether you like it or not. It's all I have left of you. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'll save you the effort and leave." _LEAVE!_ _Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you fix this right now!_ The thought surprised me; it was Esme.

Bella got up off the couch and walked around me to the door. I grabbed her wrist, willing her to wait. "Wait, Bella." I didn't want her to leave. It's just that… "Are you being serious?" I sighed, "You really didn't sleep with anyone else?" I almost didn't want to hear her answer. _Would I kill him?_

"Edward…" She placed her hand on my shoulder and look me straight in the eye. Then, without thinking about it or faulting, "I could never sleep with someone else. I love you Edward with all of my heart, my body, and my soul. Nothing anyone could do or say would change that. Not even you." Right then and there, I knew she wasn't lying to me.

I pulled her to me, "I love you, too."

BPOV

I was relieved. He really did love me, but did he want to have a child? That still pained my heart. What if he didn't want one? I pulled away from him and saw the surprise and hurt in his eyes. "Edward, do you want a child?" The words were barely even audible by me. I looked down. _Would I give the child up if he didn't want this?_

My chin was lifted by cold fingers, "Bella, with you, I'd have ten." _Ten…? Did that mean yes?_ I hoped so. A surge of shock and happiness coursed through my veins. I leapt into his arms. I don't think I had ever been more happy right then and there. "Bella, there's something else." My smile fell.

"Bella, I never once thought I needed someone until I met you. You're daring and brilliant, you fear nothing and all you do is seek to please. You're not selfish, in fact, you're the opposite. You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my 100 years of existence. I had given up all hope of having a child or a family of my own, but now you have given me back that hope." I was crying now. Then he dropped to one knee, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I was all chocked up. I was wrong, THIS was the happiest moment of my life.

"Yes." He stood up and wrapped his cool arms around my waist. He pulled me close to him then pressed his lips to mine. My arms came up and tangled themselves into his silky hair. All my emotions spilled out through my lips. Then moved in earnest against his. I knew I was going past all boundaries that had been erected, but I didn't care. I was to be Isabella Marie Cullen and I was going to have a baby!

His hands came up to my face and pushed me back gently. I was out of breath. All I could do was lean my forehead against his and concentrate on breathing. A quiet "Awwww…." Brought us back to the world. I looked up to see the entire family standing in the door way, fighting for a view of us. Of course Alice and Esme were in the front. I blushed tomato red. Then a shriek was let lose.

"Oh my God, Bella! Just you wait till you see all the cute little clothes I ordered online today. And your wedding dress!!! Your going to love it." Alice… as always. "And I have some wonderful ideas for a nursery! I see a bright sunny yellow room with white trim. Oh, you'll love it!" Everyone flooded into Edward's room, or should I say OUR room.

Alice ran up and gave me a peck on the cheek, congratulating me. Esme was next, "Oh Bella, I can't believe I'm going to be a Grandma!"

Emmett rushed up. "I knew it! Ha! And Edward, ya'll go and do it then you don't tell me…" He shakes his head and I turn a bright color. I can tell Edward has clenched his teeth.

"I trust you'll choose me to be your doctor." I don't think I could trust anyone else except for Carlisle. Especially with all that he has done for me. "I wouldn't trust anyone else." He smiled.

Jasper was next. He had the biggest grin on his face and I was washed over with happiness, "I've never been an uncle before. I'm looking forward to it." Then he shook my hand. It was a big step, all things considering.

Rosalie walked up. I feared what she might say. I needn't worry. She said absolutely nothing, but smiled faintly and gave me a hug that would rival those of Emmett's.

Then Esme came up to me and pats me on the shoulder, "We'll give you two some privacy." I didn't know if that meant they were just going to leave the room or the house. I turned to Edward as the door clicked closed. He had the biggest smile on his face and I couldn't help smiling back at him. I've never been more happy in my life.

We were sitting on his couch when a few thoughts wondered across my mind. "Edward,"

"Hmm?"

"Why couldn't you tell I was pregnant, Emmett did?"

His eyes opened and he thought about it for a while, "I'm not sure."

"Well, wouldn't my blood smell different?"

"Probably not this early in the game. It probably will later on, but you are, after all, only two weeks pregnant." He smiled at this thought.

"What about a heart beat?" He chuckled

"Bella, you can't hear the heart beat until twelve weeks, at the earliest." I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh," then I thought some more, "How was Emmett able to tell?"

"I don't know, maybe we should ask." I frowned at this thought. _Hey Emmett, how did you know Edward and I conceived a child when we had sex._ No thank you, I'll skip that appearance.

"What about Alice, wouldn't she of had some kind of a vision of us getting pregnant?"

"First off, your pregnant, I'm not and Second, if she saw something she blocked her mind from me, I had no idea."

Wait a second, "Edward, if I'm pregnant then your pregnant. Plain and simple."

"Okay Bella, if it will make you happy."

"Yes it would."

We were quite for some time now, wrapped up in our own world. Edward was mindlessly rubbing my belly with his hand. "Bella?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to tell Charlie?"

All color drained from my face, from my body. I never thought about Charlie. His little girl was getting married and was going to be a mother in nine months. At his age, he'd have a heart attack. "I… I… I don't know."

"Well, I think we should just tell him about the proposal and you moving in before we tell him about the baby." He paused then added, "That is if you want to move it. I'd feel better if Carlisle was close all the time. You know, with the baby and all." _Move in with him!!!_ I nearly squealed in delight.

"Edward, would you really think I wouldn't move in with you?"

"Well, I…" I cut him off by kissing him. I couldn't ask for more. Once we broke he continued, "Bella you have to realize though that it would mean you being surrounded by vampires all the time. Even though Carlisle would be here at times there still is a chance that one of us… that one of us might slip up or… or you could cut yourself or something. I just want you to realize what you're agreeing to before you do it." I never thought about that kind of stuff. There never was any danger or fear in me over them.

"Edward, I'd love nothing more than to move in with you. I know none of you would do that." He just smiled my favorite smile and I couldn't resist kissing him again. Then he signed and pushed me back.

"What do you want Alice." I look at the door, I didn't hear her come in.

"Bella, of course." She sounded excited, "We have to go over the redecoration of your room and then come up with something for the nursery."

"Alice, do we have to?" I was whining. "Besides, we have nine months before the kid is even born and all Edward's room needs is a bed." I sighed. Maybe living with Alice would become my personal hell.

"Humor me." With that she walked up to Edward and I, took me by the arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Alice, please, come on. All I want to do is lay on my husband." I blushed. We weren't even married yet.

"He's not your husband… yet, and you'll have plenty of time to do that later. What I want to know right now is if you'll like the bed I picked out and how soon you're going to be moving in."

"You already picked out a bed!?" I was shocked.

"Yep, and it'll be here in about an hour."

"An hour!"

"Well, yeah, we don't have money for nothing. Ooo, I do hope you like it." She pulled me over to a stack of magazines, catalogs for sure, and showed me a picture on the top one. "Well, what do you think!?"

I loved it. It was a large four poster queen size bed with dark ebony wood. "And I've even ordered great bed spreads and pillows galore to go on it. It will match perfectly." I didn't even get a chance to say thanks for the bed.

I was over whelmed. Alice always did so much for me without being asked and she was always so understanding. She knew what little things would help. I cried, I couldn't help myself. It seemed like all I was doing today was cry. I hoped this pregnancy wouldn't be me crying all the time. "It's wonderful Alice, I love it all. Thank you so much." I gave her a big hug. She was the best friend and sister a girl could have. I was proud she would be my child's auntie.

We broke from the hung, "Alice, didn't you see me being pregnant?" I couldn't help myself, I had to ask.

She smiled, "Of course, silly." My mouth hung open.

"And you didn't tell me why?" My voice squeaked and went high pitched at the end.

"I wanted you to be surprised, and just you wait!" _Just I wait! What was that suppose to mean? What other surprises could there be besides getting married, having a baby, and moving in with my boyfriend, soon to be husband._

"Alice,"

"Yes Bella."

"What do you see concerning Charlie." She concentrated for a moment.

"He will be upset that you are leaving and getting married, but he will be okay. It's the baby that he will be angry with. He doesn't believe you should have premarital sex and with the timing it will be obvious you two weren't married at the time of conception."

"Oh." What else was I to say? "But, he'll be okay, right? He won't have a heart attack or anything?"

"No, he'll be fine." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Everything was going to be okay.

"When do you see me telling him?"

"Tonight." My head gave a little jerk. _Tonight!_

"Are you sure?"

"Bella, like I would be wrong." Again, another mental slap. "Edward is waiting outside my door for you."

We walked up to her bedroom door. "Good luck, Bella. You will do just fine." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I opened the door to my angel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, second chapter up. What does everyone think? I tried to make it longer for 

**everyone. Short chapters can be frustrating.**

**-Embella**


	3. Charlie

Chapter 3! Duh, you knew that. This has been brought to my attention; it takes place anytime that does not include Eclipse. I have yet to read the book. sighs My parents are mad at me so they won't get me the book :(

**No, I don't own Twilight or the rest of the series cries out**

Three screaming children, Two crazy parents, and a Partridge in a pear tree

Charlie

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

We silently made our way out of the house and down the drive to my truck. As expected, Edward wanted to drive. "I'm perfectly capable driving my own truck." I retorted.

"You have slower reflects. That could mean life and death, Bella, and personally I'd opt for you living. Besides I have a bit more say now that your carrying my child."

"OUR child."

"Right, OUR child."

I could tell that Edward was going to be much more protective than he was before. He'd only just found out he was going to be a daddy and he was already using the 'your pregnant now' card. Hopefully it will come back to haunt him. I smiled.

He sped up to open the passenger door for me, narrowing my choices. I just sighed and walked towards him. "I need the keys Bella." I knew that. I also wanted to let him know I wasn't happy with this arrangement. I tossed the keys behind me as I got in the truck. My door closed and the driver's door opened a few seconds later. Luck just wouldn't have me, would it?

The drive to Charlie's was a silent one. Our fingers laid, tangled together, on the seat between us. I heard my truck whine in protest. It must have a mind of it's own because it sure knew who was driving it. "Edward, slow down."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't my truck is going to die."

"Good, then I can get you a new car." He liked that idea.

I loved my truck. It has such character. "Well, I suppose we could get a mini van. It would make more sense with the coming of junior." I smiled. I was sure he would lay off now.

"A mini van is just as bad as this truck." He sad it bluntly. We were done with car talk for now. The truck grew silent again as we neared the house. It was already late so I hoped Charlie wasn't going to bed early or working a night shift.

When we pulled up to the house, I saw that all of the down stairs lights were on. This was a good sign. "Ready?" I looked over to my angel.

"As ready as I'm going to get."

"Everything will go fine."

We approached the door and I took a deep breath while Edward's hand met my lower back. _You can do this Bella._ I opened the door and could hear the ESPN news anchor in the background. _Good, Charlie is still up._ Taking Edward's hand, I walking into the living room. "Dad, we need to talk."

EPOV

Bella pulled me into the living room where Charlie was watching the latest game. It was fourth quarter. "Dad, we need to talk." Charlie looked up from the TV with a concerned look on his face then it altered. "What are _you_ doing here?" It was obvious I still wasn't welcome in the house since the California incident with the broken leg. I expected as much. **(I've decided for everyone to disregard book 2 and 3 for this story)**

"What do you need to talk about Bells?" He turned off the TV and pulled his attention to us.

"Well, we have something to tell you." _Something to tell me? Oh God, she's pregnant._ Not to far off base. Lucky him we weren't going to deliver that news until later.

"Well, um.., Edward proposed to me…"

His eyebrows went sky high, "And…?"

"I said yes." She let out a breath. One hurtle over, another to go, "And I've decided to move in with him." She pulled in a breath.

"You WHAT!" He was furious._ What do you mean my Bells is getting married and moving in BEFORE their wedded. This can't happen. She's got to go to college and they still have two months before they graduate! NO! And especially if HE was involved._ "Isabella, the answer is no. You obviously aren't able to make the right decisions or else you wouldn't be telling me this! You don't know what you're feeling and I refuse to let you fall into the 'high school sweetheart' trap!" He was yelling, close to shouting, and she was starting to go to pieces. I placed my hand on her back trying to give her some courage all the while I clenched my mouth shut.

"Dad, I'm not asking. I'm over eighteen. I'm telling. I still love you. I don't want to leave you, but I want to start my life with Edward. We're happy." Her words assured him a bit more. It was my turn to add a few.

"Sir, all I want to do is make her happy. We'll still be living in my parents house since college will be coming soon and neither of us know where we are going yet. In fact, Carlisle is going to be calling tomorrow." My words seem to calm him a bit more.

Charlie stopped and looked me straight in the eye, about to say something but thought better of it. "Bella, go upstairs and get your things. Edward and I are going to have a little talk." Her back stiffened and I knew she was unsure of what to do. I dropped my hand from her back, signaling that everything was going to be fine. Then she left the room.

Once Bella's door clicked closed, Charlie's eyes turned to me. His thoughts were too eratic to be of any use. He breathed in deeply and started, "Don't think that just because Bella isn't living here that she is out of my life. I'll know if anything happens." _And I won't hesitate to shoot you._ He added this in his thoughts privately. Little did he know, I could hear them.

"Nothing will happen to Bella. I don't expect her to be out of your life." I didn't really know what to say. For once I was at a lose for words. I'd never been in a situation like this and I wasn't about to recall any of this to my brothers or sisters, or Bella for that matter.

Charlie opened his mouth about to speak, but Bella came bounding down the stairs. His mouth closed and for once, Bella didn't trip.

BPOV

Edward's hand fell from my back. It was time that I went upstairs. I felt Charlie's eyes on my back the entire way up and heard muffled voices that I couldn't understand, as soon as my door clicked shut, but I didn't care. I was finally going to move in with Edward. It was exciting as always.

I graded the duffle bag stored in my closet and started shoving clothes in it. There were a few pairs of jeans and some ridiculously expense tops that Alice had bought me. I brought another pair of shoes in addition to the ones I had. It seemed pointless to bring anything else with Alice being around and with my new stomach that will soon begin to grow. My heart skipped a beat; the baby. I missed Edward and we had only been parted for ten minutes.

The bag zipped closed; by my hands I suppose, and I headed down the stairs. Charlie came into view. He hadn't move from the place I had left him. His eyes flicked towards me and his mouth closed, shutting off any words that were about to come out. Edward gave me a meaningful look that I didn't quite understand.

Edward came up to me, took my bag, and gave me a quick peek on the cheek, "I'll wait outside for a minute." It impossible to have some privacy with a vampire around, but now I understood his look; I was saying goodbye to Charlie. Thoughts swirled, _would I see him often? Will he be upset that I'm leaving? Will he find really be okar?…_ I pushed them backed and turned towards Charlie.

"Bella…" He didn't finish.

I couldn't help myself. I walked up to him and gave him the biggest huge ever, "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Bells" That said it all. We parted and headed for the door.

Edward was waiting by the passenger side door of my truck with my bag already stowed. I climbed in the open door silently, not sure of what to say. He followed, but at human pass because of Charlie.

He broke the silence, "Bella, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I understand." I looked at him. _Was he having doubts? Did he not want me to move in? Would it make it harder for him to resist? Would it make any of them harder to resist my blood?_ I'd never thought of that before. How selfish was I? "What are you thinking?" I looked at my Apollo.

"Of how selfish I am."

"How are you selfish?" He didn't look at me but kept his eyes at the road.

"I want to live with you, and give you this child, no matter what, but what about you and everyone else?" He looked at me, this time a different look crossed his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Won't it make it harder for you and your family to abstain from human blood if I'm around constantly? And with the baby, will it make a difference?"

He smiled in amusement, "Bella I want nothing more than for you to move in with me and my family feels the same. It will be different for us. We have never lived with a human before."

"What about Jasper?" My voice was quite.

He chuckled, "It will be good for Jasper." He looked at me. I didn't know what my face looked like. "Why are you crying?" I hadn't even noticed that the tears had swelled over.

"Because I love you." It was a whisper, but I knew he heard it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't tell you how much all your reviews mean to me. I smile every time someone says, its' great! Or I can't wait till read the next chapter! It's definitely motivation to do a few chapters a week. It's also come to my attention that I haven't quite been getting Edward right; he's a bit out of character. I'm trying everyone so please bare with me and give suggestions on what he should has said or done differently. This will help me get the right perspective. 

-Embella


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note 

**We hate them! I know, I hate them too, but it's**

**Easier than trying to explain in the chapters. I know**

**I didn't update this past weekend like I was suppose too,**

**But school has been keeping me very busy. My goal is to**

**Get a chapter up a week, but if that doesn't happen, I'm**

**Sorry. I'm taking 6 intense year courses and I want a 3.7**

**GPA this year. And if your curious, I'm taking German I,**

**Spanish III, Honors English, Honors Modern World History, **

**And Chemistry. My day begins at 4:30 a.m.. I have a platter**

**Full this year, but I will try my hardest; just keep reviewing. **

**I helps, believe me.**

**Also, I'm trying to get into Edward's character, and I don't**

**Think I'm doing that great of a job, so just bare with it please.**

**I've planned to do brief glimpses into the time when Bella is**

**Pregnant and some longer skits, but nothing to long because **

**9 months is quite a time to cover. I also, might be changing some**

**chapters that I have already written just so the timing is**

**just right.**

**The last chapter, Charlie, had a lot of expectations so I hope I**

**At least did it some justice. If not, I hope you will still keep reading.**

**Lots of love,**

**Embella**


	5. Twins!

IMPORTANT 

I'm trying my hardest to get a grip on this story. I read a review that said, basically VAMPIRES CAN'T GET HUMANS PREGNANT. I know I understand. Actually I hate reading, Bella is Pregnant stories, but this one came to me during school and I thought it would be interesting. Besides I really do hate reading some people's stories because I see mistakes in the actual story or whatever and I want to change it. So, for those of you who do like these stories, hope you enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

My emotions were shot to hell by the time my ancient truck had made it to the Cullen residence. Even though it was dark and the shadows cast by the trees made the white mansion look slightly different, it really was different. Did that make sense? This was my home now, too. A place that I would share with Edward and the Cullen family and the baby.

The rocking motion of the truck soon lulled me to sleep. Cold arms rapped around me and soon my environment grew brighter; we must have walked inside. Soon I was lying on a very soft surface that grew warm with my body heat. The bed sunk slightly as Edward laid down next to me. I cuddled up to the cool body and drifted off to La-la Land.

EPOV

Bella's breathing deepened as she slipped into the dream realm. I lied there thinking of her, thoughts reeled, and not just mine as the moon played tricks on my angels' hair.

Esme and Carlisle were having a tender moment, and Emmet and Rosalie weren't at the house. Jasper was reading a book in French and Alice was shopping. It was her thoughts that disturbed me the most.

Oh, I can't wait until Bella wakes up! She's just going to love the outfits I bought. Hopefully they'll be here in the morning. And there is an awesome maternity store in Seattle. We'll just have to go there. She should be okay for the next month, but she'll grow a pant size or two by the time school ends. Lucky her no one will really be able to notice until after the two month marker.

_I'll have to drag Jasper down to Port Townsend later on this week, too. There's suppose to be a really awesome store there with just the neatest stuff _(AN: Rising Phoenix is one of the most awesome stores there! Go there if ever get the chance) Then there was a pause._ Edward Anthony, you get out of my mind this instant._ I cringed as pictures of Jasper flooded my mind.

My mind drifted on. _ My Bella. So loving, so kind._ She stirred a bit and began to talk.

"No Alice, please…" She rolled over. I wondered what Alice was doing to Bella in her dream. As if called, Alice was soon peering over my side looking at Bella_. What the.._

"Please, no more stores…" Of course, Alice was taking Bella shopping. Alice snickered and left. Bella rolled back over and snuggled closer to me.

BPOV

I woke to kisses all over my face. A voice chuckled, "Time to get up Bella." I could tell the sun was up, but I was enjoying lying with my soon to be husband too much. "No thank you." I replied. Again the velvet voice chuckled.

Okay, it was time to get up. I rolled over to get off the bed and to my surprise, fell. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the hit of the floor that never came. Cautiously, I opened my eyes to come face to face with Edward. I didn't know what my face looked like, but must have been funny because a smiled crept onto his face. Getting up, I tried to straighten my PJ's and walk to the bathroom for my human moment with all the pride I had left. Of course, I tripped on the way.

I turned on the shower and stepped in as soon as the water was warm to my liking. Slowly I washed my hair and unknotted the muscles in my back. Soon the water turned cold. It was time to get out. I thanked my lucky stars that it was Saturday. I don't think I could handle a Monday after last nights events.

I returned to Edward's, I mean, our room to find it empty. Smells of food drifted to my nose, it must be breakfast time. Cautiously I headed down the stairs, carefully placing each foot on the step before moving my weight. I didn't know if anyone was paying attention, but I really didn't feel like taking a spill down the stairs on my first official day of living here.

A sudden wind whipped past me as I moved down to the next step. My foot slipped. Luckily I didn't hit the step. "Sorry 'bout that Bella." It was Emmet. "I didn't see you walking there. Bye." Then he took off running. After taking a few minutes to breath again, I made it down to the kitchen with no other miss haps.

Edward was finishing up making me breakfast when I arrived. "You don't have to cook me breakfast you know." Cooking was the only thing I could do better than Edward until he decided to learn how. Now nothing I cooked could even compare to what he could whip up in minutes.

"I know." Smug as always.

"Edward, really, you don't have to cook for me all the time. I can cook for myself. You don't see me outside finding mountain lions for you, now do you?" his smile turned serious. He didn't like when I talked about his eating habits.

"That's not the same Bella, and you know it."

"Well sure it is. You hunt for your food and I hunt for mine. The only difference is that you hunt in the woods and I hunt in the kitchen." He really was stubborn about it.

"Drop it Bella." Before I could begin again, he shoved a plate of food in my face.

"Edward, I'm never going to be able to eat all of this." The steaming plate, or platter as it should be properly called, was filled with eggs, toast, pancakes, sausage and fruit.

"Your eating for two now."

I glared, "Honestly Edward, the second person is microscopic right now. I doubt that it needs even half of the food on this plate."

"Bella, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Not only is it important, but it is also the biggest meal of the day; or should be." I rolled my eyes_. Great… a nutritionist!_

"He's right you know." I turned around to see Carlisle entering the kitchen. He probably wanted to see what all the bickering was about and to throw in some two sense of a doctor.

I gave my best growl and began to eat. It was fabulous of course. Nothing I could have made would compare to it. The eggs were over easy, the toast was perfectly golden and each pancake was exactly the same size.

Soon Esme joined us in the kitchen along with Jasper. _Was I really that interesting to watch?_ "Is eating really that fascinating?"

"We all just wonder how you could put that horribly smelling food into your mouth and actually eat it." This was Jasper. "I can't even remember eating as a human."

How could he say it smelled horrible! It smelled wonderful and tasted even better. I cut a big piece of pancake and shoved it in my mouth, chewing happily just for spite. Jasper said something unintelligent then left the room.

I was on my last piece of toast when the door bell rang and a shriek followed. "IT'S HERE!" Alice dashed down to the front door before anyone could even move. The door opened to reveal four giant boxes and a man with a clip board.

"Sign here please." He hadn't even looked up.

"Well, it's about time you got here. I've been waiting all morning."

"Your place isn't the easiest thing to find you know." Then he took to clip board and left.

"He was rude, wasn't he." Alice said as she heaved boxes in through the door then disappeared up stairs with all four of the boxes. Then I was ripped away from the kitchen to find myself sitting in Alice's room still holding my toast.

"Come on Bella, we have clothes to look at." Alice ripped open the first box. Inside were tons of baby clothes. There was an assortment of colours and styles. Every now and then she'd toss me something and mutter on about how cute it was.

"Bella, just you wait. I found some of the greatest baby clothes online. And did you know I was even able to find baby clothes from my favorite name brands." She was just so excited.

She tossed a sweater my way. Before I tossed it aside I glance at the tag. It was in complete French until I happened across the price. "ALICE!! You spent $120 on this sweater that the kid will grow out of in a year if we are lucky?"

"Yeah, and your point."

"The point is your not allowed to buy these clothes for my child!"

She turned around, "Why not?"

"Because.." There was no way I was going to let Alice spent that much money no matter how much of it they had. "Because I said so." I felt like sticking out my tongue, but it just wasn't the time nor the place.

"Well too bad." I let it drop, for now. Hopefully I'd be able to return some of the things while she was hunting.

"And don't even think about returning these clothes." Yup, personal hell.

After a while, I noticed something. "Alice?"

"Hmm…"

"Why do you have blues and pinks and girls and boys clothes? Surely you know if it will be a boy or a girl." I was sure Alice knew, but didn't want to tell me. Knowing her it was to be a _surprise_. No one seemed to understand that I didn't like surprises or money to be spent on me. So far Alice had done both.

"Of course I know what the baby will be, silly. I bought two of everything in pink and blue because your going to have twins." She turned around to go back to sorting as I sat there on the bed in shock. _TWINS!!! What am I suppose to do with twins. That's too many kids isn't it! I mean… I mean… _The world went black for a second time.

XXX

"Bella?" the voice was soft, not Edwards, "Bella?" it came again. My head felt light. A word came back, _twins_. "Bella?" The voice was more persistent, so I sat up.

My eyes met a bright room covered in books and pictures; Carlisle's office. "Relax Bella and take deep breaths. We need to talk."

"Okay." I felt a little uncomfortable, especially without Edward.

"I sent the family out so we will have some privacy." He started right into it. "Bella, carrying twins is much different." He paused, going into doctor mode, "We are going to have to get your diet back up online and make sure you get regular exercise." It sounded like I was a pet or some experiment that needed a few controlled variables. "To be honest, Bella, you're a small girl and twins will be tough for you physically. Right now you show next to nothing and probably won't for the first month or so, but the babies will grow fast. The important thing to remember is that if anything is off or you just don't feel right you let either Edward, Esme, or I know." He smiled switching back to father mode. "Any questions?"

I was completely overwhelmed, "But how?" It slipped out, I knew_ how._

He smiled softly, "I'm not quite sure. All I can figure is that some of the poison managed to split the egg before it completely dissipated." How logical, "You're the only person I have ever heard of baring children when one or more parents is a vampire. I really don't know what to expect, no one does." Just then, I felt alone. Like it was just me, only me, all my fault. Stupid, special, weird Bella. I just had to be the most different human in the whole history of human existence.

"What does he think?" Though I didn't say his name we both knew who it was I was speaking of. All I could think about was Edward. Sure, he wanted to have a child, but twins was something different. Even Carlisle said so.

"He couldn't be happier." Then I was alone in the office.

"Thank you Bella." Cool lips touched the nape of my neck and I just had to smile. It never occurred to me that Edward might want to have a large family. I guess I always thought he would hate me for putting this burden on him. How wrong I was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lots of OOC, I know, -hangs head- but I did update and I hope the beginning crappy part of this chapter gets over ridden by the rest. I know that the characters are OOC, but it's kind of nice to see how you truly 'see' the characters.

Tootles,

Embella


	6. Your Thoughts

**I don't own Twilight though I wish I did**

**Three Creaming Children, Two Crazy Parents, and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

**Your Thoughts**

**BPOV**

Twins… I was still in shock. I had decided long ago that I would never had children, that I wasn't that kind of person, and her I stand – or sit rather – hearing that I'm going to have twins!

We were sitting in the living room now watching a movie. I was curled up in Edward's lap, Alice had her laptop, Jasper was reading a book (probably on the civil war) and Emmet kept fidgeting, clearly unhappy about watching a movie. To be honest, I wasn't even sure what the movie was about, my thoughts were still focus on the twins. I knew it would be difficult for me to begin with just for the fact that I was an independent person, but now that I was going to have twins I didn't know what to think.

"Why are you so confused?" I was shook from my thoughts to see Jasper starring at me. Sometimes it was a little up-nerving knowing that people around you could feel your emotions and see your future.

"I'm not confused?" Why I lied I'll never know. A blush slowly showed its colours on my face.

"What are you confused about Bella, you can trust us you know." I looked to Edward now.

"I know I can trust you. I can't always explain why I feel a certain way. I'm suppose I'm still a little confused about the being pregnant part. It doesn't make much sense though I am happy. I thought that I would never have children, not that I wanted any, but now that I will I couldn't be happier. Sometimes I'm confused about why you love me and why everyone puts up with the frail human, but I suppose in a way it's for the same reasons as why I love all of you." Wow, that was deep. I didn't really mean to spill my guts out.

"Gee, Bella, that was deep." Master of the obvious Emmet.

"Gee, Emmet, at least I can be deep." Being pregnant was going to cause ultimate hormonal mood swings. This could either be a great nine months or a horrible nine months. I hope the first rather the later. My body moved from the vibrations of Edward's laughs as he tried to hide it.

"Hey! I can be deep."

"Sure, Emmet, whatever you say." I rolled my eyes and tried to return my attention back to the movie. Emmet fidgeted more. I tried to settle down, but the movie was honestly the most ungodly boring thing made ever. _Ugh, who wanted to watch this movie again!!??_

"Alice." I turned my head. _Did he just hear my thoughts??_

"What?" Alice turned her attention to Edward with a questioning glance. Out of habit they communicated in their usual silent manor. It wasn't like them to just talk out loud so I could hear.

"Nothing Alice, I was answering Bella's question." All eyes turned to Edward now. I shifted in his lap, Jasper put his book down, a click of a closing laptop was heard, and the sounds of Emmet moving around stopped.

"I didn't say anything Edward." _OMG, he's hearing my thoughts!_

"Yes you did. You asked who wanted to watch the movie and I said Alice."

"I…" My explanation was cut off by a shriek. Now we all turned to Alice.

"OMG, Edward can hear her thoughts! I knew this would happen, but I wasn't sure because the vision was last week and really confusing." Her talking grew progressively quicker where I was no longer able to keep up.

I cleared my throat. "Would someone mind clueing me in?" No one heard me. How could they not say anything to me? And Edward, he just sitting there starring at Alice. _Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, if you can hear me you better clue me the freak in now! _ The voice in my head sounded angry.

Wow, who knew my mood swings would happen so early on. Jasper and Edward both cringed. I'm sure my pregnancy wasn't going to be easy for Jasper – what with my ragging emotions and all.

"Sorry Jasper, I'll try to keep the emotions in check." He nodded a thanks.

"Sorry Bella, Alice is just clueing me in on her theories of why I might be able to hear your thoughts." I nodded for him to continue. "Apparently it has something to do with a connection made between you and me through the twins." He rubbed my belly then.

"Well, that will be interesting." I didn't know what to say. It was something he always had wanted and something that I had usually been happy he couldn't do. _I wonder what he will think of my thoughts._

"That they are the most wonderful thoughts I'll ever hear." Ha, that's what he says now. Then another thought came to mind.

"Do you think you will be able to see my dreams too?" Internally I cringed. I didn't know if he still could tell I had dreams about that day in the ballet studio. I hoped he didn't and now that he might be able to see my dreams I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it.

"I don't know. I've never watched any other human sleep. I suppose I've heard a few of Charlie's dreams, but I'm not usually focusing on him when your sleeping." Hmm… _God, why me?_

**EPOV**

"Well, that will be interesting." Bella said. I couldn't help but to feel a little bit excited. My Bella edited so much when she talked to me that there were times when I truely wondered what she was thinking. Now I'd finally be able to her it all.

_I wonder what he will think of my thoughts._

"That they are the most wonderful thoughts I'll ever hear." It was ture. How could I not love my Bella for all that she was.

"Do you think you will be able to see my dreams too?" Now that would be interesting. Pictures of the ballet studio accompanied that comment at which point I felt my body stiffen. She said she didn't have any more dreams about that horrible day – the day I'd almost lost my one and only true love. I'd have to make a point to talk with Bella about the reacurring dreams.

"I don't know. I've never watched any other human sleep. I suppose I've heard a few of Charlie's dreams, but I'm not usually focusing on him when your sleeping." That wouldn't be entirely true. I was very focused at times on Charlie's dreams. Dreams of when Bella came to visit him where most certianly interesting and of course seeing him as a young man, but Bella didn't need to know any of that.

_God, why me?_

What was that suppose to mean? Did she not want me to hear her thoughts?

**APOV**

I can't believe Edward can hear Bella's thoughts and with her living here now that should be interesting.

**JPOV**

This is going to be a long nine months is Bella's emotions and hormonal mood swings are this bad after only two weeks!

**EMPOV**

God!, who picked this movie again?! Maybe if I move quickly I can switch it to a video game before they notice.

**I haven't updated in months! I'm terribly sorry but my life just didn't allow it and here is why:**

**In May and June I was preparing for some seriously hard finals and my SATs**

**In June I was packing up my room and my life**

**In June and July I spent my sommer traveling all around the states visiting family**

**In August I moved to Denmark (the country north of Germany)**

**In August, September and October I was trying to put my life together while I lived with one family and moved to another**

**In November I have been trying to get my life under control and put a bigger focus on learning a new language (danish)**

**I've just now found some more time to focus a bit more on the fanfiction. I really am a terrible writer and have little to no ideas so some help would be great. I have to say thank you for thoes who have read the story recently. I hope it all works out to the point where I will be able to updated more than once ever few months. Possible once ever few weeks. :D**

**Tootles**

**Embella**


	7. Discontinuation

**Hate me, I know you all will. **

**I'm discontinuing this story. When I started writing it, it was fun. I liked the story line and the plot and whatever else, but now, honestly, I hate it. Call it writers block or whatever you will, but from this end of the computer screen, it's just plain dislike for the story. I can't make myself write something I don't want to. To compensate for this horrid event, I've started a new story called Lower Latitudes. I have a good feeling about this story. By the time you read this, the new story will be started and the first chapter up in the least.**

**-Embella**


End file.
